Broken Man (Modern Hiccstrid Au)
by deadred92
Summary: Astrid goes to a party and gets drunk and mistake sleep with Snotlout who is always flirting with her. once Hiccup finds out he fall down a deep dark depression and one who can save him is his love ( a lot of povs , some dark stuff and angst and Hiccstrid) I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ANY OTHER DREAMWORK MOVIES ALSO FIRST FANFIC SO SUPPORT AND COMMENT :D ALSO SPELLING IS NOT THE BEST :)
1. Chapter 1

HICCUPS POV

**_A_**h its Friday end of the school week and the WEEKENDS to enjoy. Time to party and enjoy band training with my two best friends Jack and Merida, And the love of my life Astrid "**FEARLESS****" **Hoffereson . As i doze of into a daydream to plan my week end, i am snap out of my daydream by Astrid.

"Hiccup you OK you look ten thousand miles away" said Astrid

"sorry planning my weekend milady" while i gave her one of my cheese grins

"Hiccup" Astrid said "I got to go to town with my mum so i see you at training OK babe"

"OK" i replying , As i lean in for a kiss i fell a sharp jab to my shoulder "owwwww" I said while holding my shoulder .

"That for ignoring me" she said

Then she kissed me i was in shock but i returned the favor , this passionate moment we are having fells like its for ever until we hear my jellies and annoying cousin snotlout shout "GET A ROOM" just then we realized that we been watch by a group, we hear a few "awwwww" and see a few people dumbfounded mostly the girls that like me. Our faces go salmon pink once we see other people watch us.

Then she say "Got to go see you tonight" and kiss my check and runs off to find her mum wait for her , i just think to my self "God i am so luck to have her and i love her".

**hey guys this is caleb here i am new here so if you guys like it please comment thanks :)****  
**

**also the this story is up on wattpad so yeah... also if you liked this story i will be putting up sequel on wattpad sunday NZD time so yup. :)**

**also this a done story and it will be posted up 2night :) **

**thanks peace out **

**caleb**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup POV

_**A**_s i walked out of Berk academy high school (B.A.H.S) , I am still red as a Shepard's pie from the passionate kiss me and Astrid shared that we had in front of everyone . As i head to my car i see her in all of her divine beauty as she pass in her mum car. She me and blows me a kiss. just then i freeze in my tracks think about the day i saved her.

*FLASHBACK*

**_A_**s i walk back on the dirt path thru the forest from my special place named "the cove" i am in tears still crying after Snotlout new attack on me, and fresh blood over my shirt from the new self inflicted cuts on my arm because all of Berk hated me even my dad the only person that loved me was mum and my dog toothless . As i reach the end of the forest i see black smoke and flames pouring out of a house. The black smoke is rising so fast that its blocking out the sun, just then i realized that house on fire was Astrid house and i sprint as fast as i could to the raging inferno.

As i sprinting down main street Berk i hear the sirens of the B.P.D (Berk police department) and B.F.D (Berk fire department) racing to Astrid house. As i arrive to the inferno i find a hysterical Miss Hofferson support by Mr Hofferson, Miss Hofferson scream out "My daughter is still in there" and breaks down and start to cry.

I knew what i had to do.

I jump over the police barrier with out them notice me and then sprinted to the fire truck, i start to open container's just to my luck i find a breathing mask and fireman jacket. Just as i was putting the mask on i hear the cop yelling to me "HEY KID STOP, GET BACK HERE" but its all ready to late as i running in to the inferno.

I was inside the house , i think was in living room i believed before the house fire . so i started to check the lower house for any sign for Astrid with no luck so i head up stairs. As i walk up the old stairs i praying to god they would not snap under my weight and i would fall in to a pit of fire , i made it to the top. As i look down the hallway i could see Astrid crumpled up on the floor , so i ran over to her and check for a pulse , she had a faint one so i started to carry her out in a bridal style.

I make down the stairs i herd a creeking sound to see the stairs collapse and a fire pit take over " thanks god" i think to myself, as i turn the corner i see light from the doorway. "Almost there Astrid" i say to her but she still unconscious, just then a creeking sound appears again and i look up to find the support beam snapping i only had enough time to throw Astrid out of the house until the beam fell on me.

I am screaming out in pain and for help but its falling on death ears. I see the beam its trapped my lower left leg. As i am laying there in pain , i just think this is the end of me. I am going to die but i am going to die a hero and start to think about Astrid what i am going to miss out on with her ,until my world went black.

I slow open my eyes to find a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at me.

"Astrid" i say in a groggy voice.

"HICCUP"Astrid screams"your alive and you saved me".

"Just doing my Jo..." I am cut off by a sharp jab to my shoulder.

"Owwwww" i yelp in pain.

"That for scaring me" then she kiss me i feel so alive right now"that for everything else".

After coming off my rush i fell that some wrong with me ,"Astrid where my left leg"

"Hiccup during the fire you got pinned to the ground by a beam, when you got here to the hospital they tried to save it but it was to far gone" she hesitated "hiccup sorry your leg is gone" then she starts to cry.

I start to hug her "don't cry i got something better that a leg" and raise her head and kiss her

We been together ever since.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Earth to hiccup, hello" my friend jack say.

"Sorry lost in my world" while grinning

"I see, Hey you coming tonight" he ask me

"Yup, all the gear there fool at my House" i say in a sassy way he wont pick up.

"Oh yeah see you tonight" as he walks away

I get in my car and look at the sun reflector with a picture of me and Astrid , i just think to myself " i love this girl and no one can break us" i smile that this and turn on the car and drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

HICCUP POV

_**I**_was pulling up my driveway when my phone started to ring, i check my phone to find who was calling me it was Astrid calling i answer the phone.

"Hello" i said to find Astrid reply.

"Hey babe, i am done in town so mum will drop me off in 15 minutes"

"OK milady, i will see you soon" i hung up the call and head to the front door of our two story house.

As i open the front door i am tackled to the ground by a big black beast and licks me all over my face. "Toothless, you know that does not wash out" toothless is my best friend, he is a big black German Shepard and has green eyes like me. He gives me one of his trademark smiles and saunters over to the couch and falls asleep.

Just then i am greed by my mother , Valka "hi son, how are you".

To my reply "hi mum,i am good thank you , hey where dad?"

"Dad is running late...again" she gives me a worried look "that place will be the death of him, anyway he is bring pizza home tonight so if Astrid wants to stay dinner , give me a heads up so i can tell your father to buy more pizza"

"OK mum,thank you"i gave here a smile "hey mum Astrid coming early tonight and i am just going to be in the shower , so when she arrives can you send her up please"

"OK son" she said and gives me a smile

"Thank you" then i run up the stairs and head into my bedroom and then into the on suite bathroom .i get changed and hop in the shower and clean my self up.

ASTRIDS POV (**XD**)

I arrive at hiccups house and knock on the door, i hear toothless barking like mad "silly dog" i think to my self. Just then the door opens and i am greeted by miss haddock.

"Hello miss haddock" i say in a polite voice "is hiccup home?"

"Yes he is ,come in please" as she move aside "can i get you anything"

"No thank you miss haddock" giving her a smile

"Ok dear, hiccup just in the shower you can go wait for him in his room" she said " and please call me val"

"OK mis... Val, thank you" i give toothless a pat and run up stairs to hiccups room, i enter his room and i can hear him singing so i have a look around his room.

His room is not as big as mine but very neat and tidy not like mine , i only been in his room a few times but i know where everything is. I walk over to his desk by the window and see what he has been drawing, i see crazy drawings of new inventions and a few other things and a few of me. As i am look at these very detailed pictures of me i hear the on suite bathroom door open.

The door opens to a young man with a nice six pack of abs and small mounds of muscle on his arms and scars all along his chest from the fire. I begin to drool all over my self

"Astrid,your here" he says and gives me a look and waves his hand to get my attended "earth to Astrid , hello"

I snap out of my daze "oh hi babe , sorry i was looking at my sexy boyfriend"

"Right...anyway" he replied " i just get changed and we can talk about the songs ok" he heads over the draws and gets some cloths " the song list is on my bed side table OK , i be right back" he walks in to the bathroom and closes the door .

I walk over to his bedside and look for the list, i find it and start scrolling threw the list , the songs are good choice but there one highlighted in yellow with my name on it , just then hiccup walks out of the bathroom.

"Hiccup why is there a song with my name on it" i said in a worried voice

"I want us to sing it like a duo" he give me a smile.

"No" i say bluntly

"Please Astrid , you have a amazing voice, i love it and i bet people will love it ... Please" and he gives me those puppy eyes .

"Hiccup no... OK fine for you babe" i say as i give in

"Yesssssssss" he says as he fist pumps the air.

"OK babe , can we talk about the other song we going to be playing at prom before the others arrive" i say

"OK babe" he sits down beside and gives me a kiss on the check and we discuss the song.

*******_TIMESKIP*_**

Hiccup pov

"Guys i think we are ready for prom next friday " i say with grin on my face , just then jack reply " were the BLOODHOUNDS of course we are"

The BLOODHOUNDS is our band , all of Berk has herd of us and they love us , even we have a small following on YouTube. The band consistent of me as vocal, Astrid as back up vocal and main, merida on bass and jack on drums.

"I cant wait for it" merida say in her Scottish accent "we will rock"

"OK guys , i am calling it so homework is learning all those song by prom" i say and i get a few groans back " i know guys we all ready know most of the song but it can hurt to know them OK"

I get a few grunts but i hand out the lists and say our goodbyes.

I take Astrid by the hand and say " hey want to stay here and watch a movie with me , i have popcorn ?"

"That sounds nice... Hold on" Astrid's phone went off "its a text from snotlout"

"Snotlout" i fell my blood boiling "what did he say" while i griping my fists

"He invited me to a party" she says.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup POV

**_"_**What party" i feel the anger boiling inside of me.

"Babe" Astrid say while grabbing my hand " I don't want to go, i rather spend time with you but i have to"

Astrid was the most popular girl in the school every loved her, even everyone was going to vote for her for prom queen when prom comes around.

"Babe... I will be fine, if anything goes wrong i will text you, trust me" she say with a smile.

"OK" i give her a kiss on the forehead "but at lease let me drop you off"

"That is cool" she gives me a peck on the check.

We are walking out the door when i yell to my mum "Mum dropping Astrid off be back soon".

"OK"she reply "love you and can you bring some milk home"

"OK" i reply. As we reach my car, i open the door for Astrid and receive a kiss on the check. I close the door and head to the driver side, i enter the car and start up the car the radio jumps into life.

"This is Move FM on 140.85 FM , this is your host MADDOG and here a new tune from berks favourit band the BLOODHOUNDS doing a cover of blacklistt home,enjoy".

Me and Astrid love this song and we start to sing along to it.

***TIMESKIP***

The song ends just in time to reach Snotlout house. I can see the party is in full effect.

"You don't have to go" i say while looking at the house " we can get a movie out and get some popcorn and other things"

"Babe i have too" she replyed " i will be fine, at the first sign of trouble i will text you"

"OK milady , love you" i say as i stare in to her ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too babe" she replyes, we share a quick kiss before she exit the car and walks to the front door. I watch her walk to the door , she turns around and gives me a wave before she enters the house.

"Now about that milk" i think to my self as i turn the car on and head to the shops.

Astrid POV

As i am walking to the front door , i turn around to still see hiccup there i give him a quick wave before i am in the house. The party is in full effect i see everyone from school is here, just then i am greeted by ruffnut.

"Hey Astrid" she say in a slight drunken voice "where fishbone"

I hated when people still called hiccup names , even after he saved me and he was a hero , but no the twints and snotlout still called him names , he did not mind because he had me to support him.

"He is not coming , no one invited him" i say in a sassy way " and do not call my boyfriend names or i will knock you out"

"Whoal chill astrid" tuffnut , ruffnuts twint brother says "have some mead"

"No thank you" while holding my hand up " i don't want to do anything dumb"

"I thought you were fearless hoffersons" ruffnuts say in a mocking voice.

"Give me that" i take the read cup and down the mead it taste like honey and its nice too.

Then ruffnut get me another one and another one and i down them all until my world is a blure and i keep blacking out. The only two things i can remembered is a text from hiccup and been taken to a room by a big hunk.

Hiccup POV

"Gee i hope Astrid is OK" i think to my self , i sent her a text to no reply but i just think "she fearless or course she fine" i put my phone on charge and head to bed.

***TIMESKIP***

Astrid pov

I walk up the next morning with my head felling like in a vice and cuddle around someone, i realize i am naked also and i can see most of my cloths around the floor. So i start to Move around but to my luck i wake up the person "morning babe have fun last night" a grunty voice, i turn around to find to my horror ... Snotlout.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid POV

**"**Snotlout, WHAT THE FUCK" i scream "what is going on"

"Me and you, had fun night last night babe" he replied, i did the only thing i knew.. ...I knock him out and got dress and ran home,With one thing in mind ... HICCUP.

Hiccup POV

I woke from my slumber from my phone with a loud sound , it was a text from Astrid it said "meet me at the food court at the mall in one hour, its important" i replied "OK see you soon x" i hop up and head to the shower to start the day.

*TIMESKIP*

"So hiccup what the plans today" mum asked me.

"Astrid needs to talk to me at the mall" i replied "she said it was important, i hope we are OK"

"Nothing can break you two, now how will you getting there?" She replied

"I will walk , so i better get going" i give mum a quick kiss before i go. I walk out side to storm clouds rolling over Berk, i hope it does not rain.

*timeskip*

I reach the mall and i start to head to the food court, but just then i am cut off by the twints.

"Hey hiccup" ruffnut said with a grin "how are you"

"Good" i said with a deadpan voice " now excuse me, i got to go to meet Astrid"

"Not just yet" ruffnut says "we want to show you something" as he pulls his phone out and plays a viedo

In the instance he showed me the Viedo my world fell apart. Its a Viedo of Astrid giving a lap dance to snotlout , she is naked in front of everyone and then she been drag by snotlout to his room, the recording stops there.

After seen the Viedo i have a great pain in my heart and a burning rage in my chest, as i walked to the food court my pain got more heavy.

Astrid POV

i saw hiccup walking with the twints in tow. He had a painful and anger facial expressions.

"Hiccup i ..." Before i could finish my sentence hiccup butt in.

"Is it true?" He said in cold dead voice.

"Hiccup please" i replied with tear in my eyes.

"IS IT FUCKING TRUE ... WHORE" he yelled so loud that people was stating at us.

"Yes" that all i could say

"I loved you" his anger turned into tears " i tried to give you the world, as best as i could but you jumped in bed with snotlout, i hope you are happy with snotlout and maybe he can do a better job than me" before i could say anything he ran away this left me in the food court with people giving the evils for hurting the hero of berk and the twints grinning.

"I hope your happy and got your daily kicks of hurting people" i say to the twints i get up and chase hiccup.

Hiccup POV

As i run out of the mall and into the cold hard rain i know two things i am now single and heart broken and some is calling me. I turn around to see Astrid chasing me. I look around for a way out, i see a alleyway and i dive in to the shadow. Me and alleyways are old friends. I used alleyways as way of escape snotlout and the twints torment or ... To be alone to cut my arm with out people see it. This was before the fire now i don't use them, but i need it now. Once Astrid passed i slumped down and cried.

Astrid POV

Damit i lost him . just then i realized that i done the worst thing, i had a diamond a beautiful diamond of a man and trade for a ugly rock, that when the tears started to flow lucky it was raining and tears blend in. I knew i broke the man of my life heart for two minutes of lust. I ran home in the rain and got to my room and cried my self to sleep. During my crying i knew what i had to do ... Get hiccup back.

Hiccup POV

I stuck to the shadows and alleyways to make sure i was hidden from people and ... Her , as i reached my house i was greet by my mum but i ignored her and ran up to my room. I lock the door and went to speakers and plug in my iphone and turn on numb by likin park and put the volume as loud as i can. As the song started to play i started to scream and cry , after 5 minutes of crying i look around my around my room i saw pictures of her and me , my sadness turned into anger i started to tore and rip and destroy the pictures in a blind rage, after coming out of my rage i look at the door way and saw my mum. I walk over my speaker and turned it down then i look around my room it was a mess of glass, ripped photos and blood from my hands. I look at mum again.

"Hiccup are you OK , What happend?" She asked.

"She..." I was hesitate "she cheated on me with snotlout"

"Oh hiccup" she walked over to me and started to hug me " i am so sorry if that helps"

That the moment everything hit me and i broke down and cried she held me i kept apologizing for taking her time . she said its "its OK hiccup let it out"

I kept crying until i fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup POV

_**I**_t was a new day, a new life with out...her. I miss her so much that every fiber in my body wants me to go back to her. I just sigh very loud, then i decide to have a shower i enter the bathroom and look in the mirror. I was shocked of what i saw, i must of age 10 years in 1 day, i had red blood shocked eyes , bags under my eyes , and my stubble had growen. I look more 27 than 17. I clasped my head into my hands to find fresh bandages on my hands. Mum must of apply them while i slept, i take them off to see the extent of the damage from my rage, the cuts were ranging from small cuts to deep cuts. I was shocked but i just remembered why i sighed heavy and hop in the shower.

*time skip*

It was almost noon when i was on the couch watching TV and nothing good was on, honestly i was just wallowing in self pitty that untill my mum saw me.

"Hiccup" she said "its a lovey day, how about you take toothless for a walk?"

"But mum.." I said in a whine voice

"No buts" she replied while giving me a stare " i know you just lost Astrid and your hurting, but you need to get out there and enjoy the day, plus it would do wonders for you"

"OK fine mum" i replied " a walk would be a good thing for me and toothless"

I call for toothless and he comes running, toothless sits at my feet and gives me one of his smiles, i found toothless around 3 years ago in a alleyway where i was cutting myself. He was abound by his family he had no teeth and his left back paw was missing, when he look at me i knew he was the same as me ... Abound, forgoten and alone, so i took him home and raised him. When he was of age to fight on his own i took him to the cove to set him free but he just stay, he has been by my side ever since.

"Come on bud , lets go for a walk" i say with a fake smile.

*timeskip*

i just walk with toothless around berk just talking to him about what happend with ... her, i missed her so much i want her back but i need time to recover. i just kept my head down so no one can see my pain and sadness, during the walk i must of zoned out beacause the next thing i remember is that i am at astrids home in front of the door ready to knock. every fiber in my body want to knock but i could not bring my self to do it, i just sigh loudly and head back to toothless who was wait for me by the road, just then i heard a creeking sound of the door , i turned around to see Mr Hofferson.

"Hiccup" he said "Can i help you?"

"No sir" i replied "i just made a mistake" as i walked back up to him

"Astrid told me what happend" he replied " its not your fault son, so stop beating your self up ok and if you need anything just ask"

"I know sir" i replied " Thank you , Can ... you tell her i said hi and i miss her"

with that i walk back to toothless who was staring at something, i look at where he was looking to see astrid. she look exaly the same as me she aged 10 years in 1 day, god i missed her and she was still beautiful. i really want to up to her and hug her and hold her but i just bow my head in shame and walked away.

Astrid Pov

I was awoken by noise at the door downstairs, it was my father talking to someone it only took me a few seconds to recognize that voice its ... hiccup. i just want to run down and kiss him , hold him and apologize to him , but before i could he was gone so i went to the window to watch him go. before he left he look at me and what i saw broke my heart, the hiccup i loved was gone, he had red puffy eyes, bags under his eyes , his stubble growing and his hair unkept and his hands in bandages i hope he is not cutting again. but the worst thing is that the green forest eyes full of life of soul that i loved were going only replaced by dark brooding gray like someone rip his soul out that when my heart drop to darkest pits of my Stomach. and after a few second stare he bow his head down and left. just then my father came in to my room.

" Hey sunshine" he said "how are you"

" horrible , was that hiccup" i replied

" yes" he replied " he said hi and he miss you, i thing he wants you back but you hurt him and he needs time to recover"

"i know" i replied " that why i going to get him back"

"how?" he asked

"i dont know" i replied

" i know you will think of something" he replied and he kiss the top of my forhead and leaves.

i think " i hope i do" then i text hiccup to no avill and decide to have a shower and carry on what left of the day.

Hiccup Pov

as i arrived home my phone went of it was a text from astrid saying "Call me please ,i miss you xoxoxo love you" like in hell i am calling you. as i walk in the house toothless goes to place on the couch and enjoys what warmth the sun can offer before it disappeareds. just then i am greet my mum from kicthen

"hi Hiccup , how was the walk?"

"lt was... eventfull , lets go with that" i replied " i am just going to go to bed"

"are you sure" she gave me a puzzled look " with out dinner ,i made your favourit"

"yeah" i replied "Night mum" with that i walked up staires and enter my room, all of a sudden i got the urge to play the guitar, so i pick up my custom made acoustic guitar and i strum a few cords before i start to sing and play

**I hurt myself today **  
**To see if I still feel **  
**I focus on the pain **  
**The only thing that's real **  
**The needle tears a hole**  
**The old familiar sting **  
**Try to kill it all away **  
**But I remember everything **

**What have I become **  
**My sweetest friend **  
**Everyone I know goes away **  
**In the end **  
**And you could have it all **  
**My empire of dirt **  
**I will let you down **  
**I will make you hurt **

**I wear this crown of thorns **  
**Upon my liar's chair **  
**Full of broken thoughts **  
**I cannot repair **  
**Beneath the stains of time **  
**The feelings disappear **  
**You are someone else **  
**I am still right here **

**What have I become **  
**My sweetest friend **  
**Everyone I know goes away **  
**In the end **  
**And you could have it all **  
**My empire of dirt **  
**I will let you down **  
**I will make you hurt **

**If I could start again **  
**A million miles away **  
**I would keep myself **  
**I would find a way **

I stop sing beacuse it makes me think of her. i put my guitar down and walk over to my bed, and hop in and try to fall asleep but i just keep think of her and just cry and cry in pain. as i tired from crying i feel my eyes growing heavy untill they close, the last thing i can rememeber it is monday tomorrow and that means... school.

**song: hurt by johnny cash**


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid Pov

**A**s the warm warm water from the shower flows over me as if it is washing away the sin i have caused. it felt amzing but i just knew at the back of my head that it is all an elusion. i sighed and hop out of the shower, today was monday i hate mondays so FUCKING much but this monday i was dreading because of school and seeing... hiccup. i got dressed and went down stairs to an empty house.

"mum,dad you home" i shouted as i entered the kicthen to see a note on the kicthen table

astrid

me and your father have already left for work and wont be home till late so here is $50 to buy lunch , and dinner and if there are any problems at school call us and we will get you home ok.

love

mum and dad

I put the $50 in my wallet made by hiccup from real leather, then i get my self some breakfast and pack for the day ahead.

*timeskip*

i wate on the corner of my street for the bus, usally hiccup picks me up and takes me to school but i dont think he will be coming today. as i snap out of my daze the bus pull up in front of me and the doors open, i hear the atmosphere in side all cheerful and happy but as soon people see me that all changes and whole bus goes quite and cold. as i walk down to the back everyone is giving me looks that could kill and wispering stuff to eatch other like "whore" and "slut" it hurts but i just ingerore them. as i take my seat at the back and the bus starts rolling everything go back to normal before i got on , i just sigh and put my earphones and turn a song on and just zone out.

Hiccup Pov

"you dont have to this, you know that" stoick my father said as he has drop me off, mum was to busy at the vets to do it.

"i have to dad" i replied "i just want everything normal please"

"ok son , i am so proud of you and if there are any problems please call me" he replied

"thanks dad, i will see you later" i replied half way out the door and soon as the door is closed he is off to do his job as the mayor.

as i walk to the front of the school i got a few looks from people and few wispers mostly pitty and saddness for me, honestly i dont need it and i just ingore them. as i walk threw the front door i am greet by jack and merrida.

"Hiccup, we herd what happend between you and astrid, are you ok?" jack said

" yeah you ok" merrida adds

"no" i replied "i just need to be alone" as i pushed threw them and walk to my locker

as i reach my locker and open it, it is still full of pictures of me and ... her. i am sick to my stomach seeing her, i just grab a bin on the other side of the hall and rip all the photos off and chuck them in the bin then grab my books. as soon as i close my locker i am greeted by ...her she has small tears in her eyes.

"hiccup..."she say before i butt in

"lets get to class eh" i replied. as i reach my class i turn around to see her gone and i walk in to the class alone. as i enter the class everyone goes silent and looks at me i just sit down in the front of the class in my old spot, just then astrid walks in she has red puffy eyes she must of been crying, and everyone goes slient again and gives her the evils. to be honest i do fell sorry for her because it sucks having people hate you but that it. she take a seat in her usally place. just then the teacher come in.

"ok kids can you please turn to page 101 in your work books" he said

i just zone out and think about better times in my life.

*timeskip*

Astrid pov

it was now lunch time and everyone head to the cafeteria/canteen, as soon i walk in the whole atmosphere changed just like the bus from nice and happy to cold and silent. everyone fell silent and just gave me evils the only people were talking was snotlout and the twints laughing at me. as soon as sat down with jack and merrida everyting went back to normal.

"hey Astrid, are you ok" jack asked

"no, i have just broken my heart of my love for some lowlife" i replied

"i know it hurts astrid, but you will get him back and we are here to support you all the away" merrida said

"i dont know guys i will get him back but thanks guys for the support" i replied

just then the hole cafeteria fall silent and looks to the doorway i do the same to see hiccup, who is standing by the door then he lines up and gets his food and heads to his old table that has not been used in years. just then snotlout walks over to hiccup " oh no" i thought.

Hiccup pov

as i sit down at my old table that i have not used in two years. this table was my spot in the cafeteria before the fire. it still has my tally marks engraved in to the table, marks of my days i have survived at school. just the i add a new tally mark... days with out her. as i finsh of my tally mark, snotlout was in front of me.

"fishbone" he said "get up... NOW"

i get up from my table and say to him " What do you want"

"I just want to say" he replied " that astrid was a good fuck man, that whore had some nice tits and a nice tight pussy" he had a giant grin on his face, as my rage rised i just scrunch my right hand in to a fist and let him carry on with his banter.

"and when i was done with that whore she was begging..." before he could finish i have punch him right in his face and he stumbled back, cupping his nose it was bleading i must of broke it. as the floodgates of 15 years of rage came out i grabed his head and slammed into the table and i did again and again and it felt good. as he collasped i knee him in the face knock him out. just then i looked up and saw a huge croud had gather around, i saw astrid with a gob smacked look.

i look at the twints and yell at them " get this fucking piece shit cleaned up... NOW" they came running in and drag him away, i dont care where. i just need to leave as i head to the hallway i can hear anoter person following me, i turned around to see... her.

'Hiccup" astrid said "what the hell was that?"

"My...revegne" i replied " i will see you later...maybe"

as i walked out the school i need to clear my head so i decide to head to the cove and think, as i reached the cove there is only one thing in my mind i need to punish my self i decied to head to a screat stash on the other side of the cove. i open the box and find my old razor and medical gear and i start to cut and it felt good really good.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup Pov

i wake up felling light head i must of passed out, i feel a sting pain in my left arm from the fresh new cuts. i tried to stand up but i fell down and i just look about and saw my blood and i lost... alot of it. i tried to stand up again and this time i succeed and tried to walk but i fell down again and metnaly cursed my self and got up and again and tried to walk and i succeed again. i walked over to my medical box and opened it up and started to patch my self up.

by the time i fix my self up my arm was in bandages and the sun was setting in the west behind the mountans that is when i stared the long walk back from the cove to home, when i reached the main street of berk it was all ready dark and it was dead, just like my heart... dead but something still beating i dont know what it is. i reached my home and entered threw the front door and i was greet by my mum and dad.

"Hiccup" dad said in his booming voice"can you please sit down"

"ok" i replied " what going on?"

"Hiccup" mum said in her soft voice "we heard what happend at school today"

my cursitory turned to deadpan "who told you"

"Astrid" mum replied "she came here and told us straight way"

that when i had enough of the shit. i stormed out and went up to my room i could hear my dad calling me but i just disergard the calls, i slammed the door shut behind me and just sat on my bed and just sighed, just then my phone went off it was jack.

"hey bro" i said

"hey man" he replied " how you holding up, i saw what happend to day man, that was so brutal"

"Yeah man" i replied and sighed " i just love her man and i miss her so much"

"i know bro" he replied " me and M are here to support you all the way man and astrid too"

"thanks man" i replied " hey you still good friday man?"

"yeah man" he replied " if you and astrid can still go"

" i will try" i replied " hey man i am off now i will see you later"

" see you hiccup" he replied just before he hung up.

i decide to get some sleep and i got changed out of my clothes and put on my favourit green singlet and boxars, i hop in to bed and snuggle in the covers, i look at one photo of astrid i have on my bedside table , it was her showing her pearly white smile i love that photo the most. i pick it up and kiss it.

" i love you Astrid Hofferson and i will always love you" i say before i put it back and fall asleep and i know now that thing beating in my heart its... love.

astrid pov

after returing from the haddock household i decide to go to bed, as i am half way up the staires there is a knock at the door and i go down and open it to find merida

"hey merida" i say while moving aside for her " what brings you here?"

"hey astrid" she say "i cant stay long i have to meet jack, but can i ask you something?"

"sure" i say with a puzzled look

"do you love him" she say blunlty

"what" i say with a puzzled look

"do you still love hiccup" she askes

"Yes with all my heart and i will not stop loving him" i say with a tear in my eye.

" thats all i need to know" she replies " i will see you later"

" wait" i say with a puzzled look " you came all this way to see me to ask a that question?"

"yup" she replied " and are you still good for friday"

" if hiccup is then i am" i say

"ok" she gives me a hug " dont worry it will be fix, i will see you tomorrow, ok" with that she is out the door.

i am still in shock and bit confused with what happend but i just brush it off and decide to have a shower and go to bed.

Merida Pov

As i pull up to an empty mcdonald car park, i see jack on the bonnit of his car eating a big mac lisien to some incbus. i get out and join jack on his bonnit.

"hey M" hey say while holing out a big mac he got me, i take of the rapper and take bit.

" hey J" i replie" you talked to hiccup?"

"yup" he replied with his mouth still full " and he still loves her , what about your end ?"

"yes" i take another bite " the plan is a go"

"so the plan is " he replied " that after the show i take hiccup to the south side entrance of the rose gardnen while you take astrid to the north entrance of the rose garden, and once they are in the garden we lock the doors behind them and let them sort there problems out, correct"

"yup" i replied " but lets make it romantic so you get some candles and i get some romantic music ok"

"ok" he replied " so what kind of candles"

we spend another good hour there talking about what kind of music, what kind of candles, where to place them and the speaker for the music and other thing to make the plan work ... God i hope it works i dont want to see 2 of my best mates hate each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup Pov

as the week went by in blur of school, cutting, crying my self to sleep and self pitty. i was nervous on this friday becasue of one thing...

...prom

that right prom is tonight, and this is the only chance i have of getting astrid back ... god i miss her so much i just want to hold her again and kiss her. and tonight is my final chance if i muck this up she is gone for good and i will never be the same. i got off my bed with a sigh and head to the bathroom to have a shower. as the water flowed over me i thought of her in her sleek white dress that we pick out togther with her hair down and straight with a big blue rose in her hair and me not by her side but that will change tonight... or i will die trying.

astrid pov

as i put my hair straightener down on my table i had a millon things racing threw my mind like what is everything going to think of me , what the hell is merida up to and is snotlout going to hit on me again, but there is only one main thing on my mind ... Hiccup, i would trade all my popularity and porm queen... hell even all the gold in the world to be by his side again. i hope he still feels the same as me still, as i got lost in my thoughts i heard a clicking sound i turned around to see my mum with a camara she had big smile on her face.

"darling" she said "you look beautiful"

"thanks mum" i said, i look at my self in the mirror for one last time , i had a white sleek dress on that me and hiccup pick out. my hair was straight and i had one green lisianthus in my hair... hiccup favourit.

"you ready dariling" my dad said

"yeah now or never" i replied

Hiccup pov

as i walked to the front door of the gym i saw all the other couples arriving as i was almost there i was greeted by jack and merrida.

" hey hiccup, you made it" jack said " astrid is inside"

just then merida saw me and let of all might scream " oh my god hiccup you look amzing , astrid will fall in love with you all over again"

"thanks merida" i replied with a small crimson blush on my cheaks, i was wearing a black suit with a red tie and white undershit, with a blue rose in my pocket... astrids favourit.

"hey man" jack added " we are on in half an hour and me and M are ready to go"

"sweet" i replied " you guys go enjoy your self ok , i will see you later"

all three said our goodbyes and went our sperate ways, i waited outside and tryed to physic my self up "ok hiccup this is it, your last chance to get her back or she is gone" i thought to myself "ok lets do this" i whisper to my self before i barged threw the door and that when i saw her in all of her devine beauty.

astrid pov

i heard a large bang noise at the door and i turned around and i saw hiccup, he was beautiful no ... he look like a angel in his black suit with a red tie and blue rose in his pocket... my favourit flower. just then he started to walk to me

"hey" he said

"hey" i said with a blushing face

"do you want a drink " he asked

"yeah that would be nice" i replied, then he walked to the punch bowl just then two minutes later he came back with two cups i could see he was shaking, he gave me one and i thank him and we had a small toast.

hiccup pov

after amout of time of us just us on out of punch and just us standing aroud of us with not talking i decide this is it, now or never.

"astrid, I..." i was just interrupted by fishlegs

"hiccup" fishlegs said, Fishlegs was our residential tech and our roadie for the bloodhounds, he is like 5th member of our band but he was very humble person he allways saw us as the tallent and him as the mussle. " can i speak to you please"

"sure man" i turned back to astrid " hold that thought" she gave me a quick nod, i followed fishlegs to the tech table

"ok man" fishlegs said "now i have everything ready to go so is there any last minute changes that i need to know"

" no wait... yes there is man" i replied " i would like to add one more song at the end of the show ok, so can you get a mic and a acoustic guitar set up"

"does the band know ?" fishlegs asked

"no" i replied " its a surpise for astird ok and the only people who know are me and you so keep that way ok"

just then the was an announcement from the school princeble " the bloodhounds will be on in 5 minutes"

"ok bro, it will be done" fishlegs said " my lips are ziped, now get on stage"

i gave him a quick pat on his back and head to the stage there i was greet by the 3 other members of the band i gave them quick nod and grunt and we got ready. as we got things ready i realised that eveyone started to get near the stage.

*timeskip*

as i was standing on the stage with all of the school staring at me i was so nervous. so i head to mic and start to talk

"hey guys" i was meet with a roar from the school " we are the bloodhounds and this is our last show here in the school, so lets go out with a bang... how does that sound" i was meet with a bigger roar from the school. " for the first song me and astrid is going to trade place and she is going to sing, and trust me she is a delight"

i turned around to her she looked so nervous just i just gave her a look of reinsurance and patted her sholder, just then she gave me her guitar and she took center stage.

astrid pov

"hi guys" i sad " the first song we will be sing is wake me up by evanescence"

(**bold**=astrid)

(_italic_=hiccup)

**How can you see into my eyes**  
**Like open doors?**  
**Leading you down into my core**  
**Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul**  
**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**  
**Until you find it there**  
**And lead it back home**

_Wake me up_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_I can't wake up_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_Save me_  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Wake me up_  
**Bid my blood to run**  
_I can't wake up_  
**Before I come undone**  
_Save me_  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without**  
**You can't just leave me**  
**Breathe into me and make me real**  
**Bring me to life**

_Wake me up_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_I can't wake up_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_Save me_  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Wake me up_  
**Bid my blood to run**  
_I can't wake up_  
**Before I come undone**  
_Save me_  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

I_'ve been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**  
**Without your love, darling**  
**Only you, all the life among the dead**

_All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems**  
**Got to open my eyes to everything**

_Without a thought_  
_Without a voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
**Bring me to life**

_Wake me up_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_I can't wake up_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_Save me_  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Wake me up_  
**Bid my blood to run**  
_I can't wake up_  
**Before I come undone**  
_Save me_  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
**Bring me to life**

as the song end the whole gym erupted in to chears and claping i loved it i looked at hiccup and he gave me smile.

*time skip*

hiccup pov

as the last song end evryone clapped " thanks guys so much, we are the blood hounds so goodnite and have safe and happy life" i said as i watch all of the group shuffle of the stage i stayed the stage and i look at fishlegs he gave me thumbs up, i took a deep breath and look at the crowed

" but guys i have one more suprise" i picked up the acoustic guitar i looked down that the crowed and saw astrid she looked at me with a puzzled look same as jack and merida " this song goes out to astrid " i look down at her again she had a tear rolling down her cheack. i strumed the guitar and start to play

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_Thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_  
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
_And we found love right where we are _

i end the song i put the guitar back on the stand and walk off stage, as i walked off stage i received a large amout of praise from the crowed, as i reached the bottom of the stage i was greet by jack.

"man that was" he said " breathtaking i bet astrid loved it"

"thanks man" i replied " so what did you need"

"i need you to follow me ok" he said

"OK" i repiled as i followed him to the rose garden.

**songs**

**ed sheeran: thinking out loud**

**evanescence : bring to life**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack POV

As i grab hiccup and lead him to thei rose garden, i pull out my phone and text M.

"Hey M, i have hiccup and on my way to the rose garden how is your end?"

I get a text reply immediate " all good J , i all ready done my part and i am waiting in position, see you soon :)"

As i put the phone back in my pocket , hiccup starts to ask questions but i just stay silent until we get to the northern rose garden door.

"OK hiccup, shut up and listen" i said he looks at me with a blank face " i need you to turn around and close your eyes"

He sighed in defeat and turns around, i grab a red blindfold from my pocket and tied around his eyes "so you don't peek" i said as i finish the knot, then i open the door and lead him to the bench in the middle of the garden, i could see that Astrid was already there. I sat hiccup down on the bench and left for the door as i was half way in the doorway and i said " you may take off your blindfolds" and closed the door and locked it and its not opening again unless they come out together.

*five minutes earlier*

Astrid POV

I was in tears as hiccup finished the song i loved it... He loves me, i am so happy, as i got lost in my world i did not see merida in front of me.

"Hey Astrid" merrida said "you OK"

"He still loves me" i replied "i need to find him and fix this"

"Slow down there cowgirl" she replied "first thing first i need you to show you something in rose garden please"

"OK" i replied "why?"

"Just follow, OK?" She replied

As she drag me off through the empty halls of the school, i kept asking questions but she stayed silent until we got to the door of the rose garden.

"OK Astrid" merida said "be quite and turn around and close your eyes"

I did as she said to because i did not want to fight , i just wanted to find hiccup, after closing my eyes i feel a blindfold go over my eyes.

"No peeking" merida said

I was guided by her to a bench in the middle of the garden by her. As we reach the bench i was made to sit on it.

"OK astrid" she said "sit here here and wait for more orders, OK?"

"This is crazy" i replied " i need to be out there finding hiccup"

"Just sit here and wait for orders" she replied "and do not take off that blindfold"

And with that she walked away to the door and locked it, so its just me here until two minutes later i hear a door open and can hear footsteps coming to me , i think to my self " i hope its not snotlout". Just then i feel another person sitting beside me and more footsteps walking away until i hear jack say " you can take off your blindfolds now" and shuts the door and locks it.

Hiccup POV

As i take off my blind fold to be greeted by a beautiful rose garden litted with candles and soft music playing in the background, but i see the most important and beautiful thing... Astrid. As she takes off her blindfold and looks around and finally lays eyes on me.

As we see each other we blurt our names at the same time and laugh.

"So this your great plan guys" i said in loud condescend voice so jack and merida can hear, i receive a few snickers from behind close doors, just then Ed Sheeran think out loud starts to play, and i turn to Astrid.

"May i please have this dance please" i say with my hand out, she nods and takes my hugs my torso and resting her head in my chest and i rest my chin on her head and we start to move, as the song plays on i think to my self "this is it now or never".

"Astrid i ..." I was interuped by her.

Astrid POV

"Astrid i..." Hiccup said before i interuped him.

"Hiccup" i said " i am a fool, a big fool that lost the most caring beautiful, funny man in the world for a rock and i am sorry hiccup, i am sorry i hurt you i know that your hurting and doing dumb things but just know i love you and i have never stopped loving you even..." Just then his hand went under my chin and raised my head so his eyes were staring at mine.

"Astrid" he replied " i am the fool not you, i should of support you but instead i hurt more by ignore you and disowned you and for that i am sorry, and i still love and always will love you" then he kissed me , it took a few secdons to realize what is happening but after secdons i returned the favour, after the kiss that it seemed to last for ever, he stopped and ask me something.

"Astrid" he said "may you please take this sad old man that loves you so much, who is a fool back please?"

Just then i give him a sharp jab to the shoulder

"Ow" he replied

"That for putting threw hell and calling me a whore" i said

Then i kiss him, he was shocked first but then a few second later he returned the favour.

"That for everything eles" i said

"Is that yes" he asked

"Of course" i replied

Just then the doors opened and jack and merida came running at us and squash us in a hug sandwich.

"OK guys" hiccup said still squash " lets get this place cleaned up and head back"

*six months later*

As me and hiccup walked the empty halls of the school hand in hand after our graduation think of all good and bad times of high school. Hiccup spoke up

"I am going to miss this place, even the bad times and the accent" he said

"Hiccup" i looked at him " thats behind us and we have the future to look forward to OK" we were stand just front of the doors.

"Yeah your right m'lady" he looked at me and kiss me on my fore head "you ready"

"Lets do it" i replied

Hiccup POV

As we walked threw the doors for one final time, i was just thinking of all the good time with Astrid and the future we have at university. I looked at her and smiled

"You ready to go" i asked her

"Always"


End file.
